Have Faith In Me
by Bloody-MotherArt97
Summary: If you ever imagined yourself being stuck in a bar, with people you don't even like, and would think you're having the worst day ever. Then all of it turns upside down when a certain lead singer walks in, you could kiss your peaceful life goodbye. Welcome to hell itself. This story includes OCxOC and mature rated stuff, you've been warned. ( AU Naruto characters, but mostly OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo, hello my lovely readers. . I'll pretty much be the one to represent a whole different type of stories, I'm literally addicted to AU stories, to those who doesn't know what the hell is that, basically you grab a bunch of characters of one fandom and BOOM throw them into a different universe, giving them different reasons and rules in life.

This is more or less different, I'll be using two OCs which pretty much I prefer than any other canon character, easier to get along with during writing and more fun. Less troubling with the whole OOC issues most writers face nowadays.

The two characters I'll be representing are from Naruto fandom, but this story won't include any Naruto canon characters, but it's still possible further in chapters.

First main OC: Nuriko, a male OC which belong to me, in EVERYTHING including the appearance and pictures I made for him, you could look up my facebook account which is ' Minata-chan Corporal-Rivaille Arashi' and you'll find pictures of Nuriko right there. Soooo yeah all rights of this character belongs to me *^* ene no taking people.

Second main OC: Rai Arashi, a male OC which belongs to a friend of mine. Kirigaya Uchiha, again, look up facebook and you'll find him. If you need to confirm Rai's appearance more clearly you'll find all you want there, but I'll try describing the character the best I could for you guys eue AND the whole rights and credits to the character goes for him, so no taking either e-e

I believe you read the summary, no need for me to speak more than it's needed . Let's get done with this shiz already I'm too excited to start it! Oh yeah also it'll include YAOI, and possible MATURE rated shiz, you've been warned~

Sincerely,

~Bloody-Art97~

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST THESE TWO CHARACTERS, WELL ONE OF THEM AND THE OTHER- GAH I EXPLAINED UP AHEAD. 

* * *

**Rai's POV:**

_' Perfect, just perfect. '_

Muttered a young youth, again for the love of all the sweets and chocolate in the world. _Why _was he dragged into this bar? Oh right, it was a _' before the hell breaks loose' _ party with his high school _'friends'_, who had been accepted in the same wealthy college as he. But the whole issue here really was if he really dared no.. Accepted them to be called his friends, don't get me wrong.. But being born in a rich family, others would even dare me not to say, smoother you and pretty much want to carry your bag around.

But it was all just an act to get on my good side, I didn't buy it. And those fools weren't putting much of a good show, it was obvious in the way they had invited me here was only because my parents were much richer than most of them, they might as well get on my good side while they can. Or so they assumed…

" Say Rai, " Spoke one of the five, yes they were five.. Six if you include me, the boy whom was the first to speak was a dark auburn haired boy, he was two inches taller than me and more muscled.. 

' Or rather average… Wait who am I to judge? ' I thought secretly, keeping an emotionless expressions while listening to what he had to say. 

" Have you ever been into this bar? " he asked, leaning back against the chair while looking straight at me, what is this? some kind of an interview? 

I sighed and shook my head. " No, I've never been into bars really. And no I don't drink either if you were going to ask that to. " I replied too quickly, once I saw the curiosity in his eyes and almost parting lips reading for another question. Again… Is this an interview? Tsk. 

Rai is a boy of eighteen years old, his hair was pretty much a unique colored which neither looked similar to his father's nor his mother's… Even his face facials were completely different from the two, he was absolutely sure his appearance was coming from other roots of his family, his left eye was sky blue colored while the right.. Sadly was grey and blind. As a kid he was involved in a car accident along with his mother, he survived but sadly his mother hasn't. He was left with scars printed in different parts of his skin and two deep cuts against his left eye causing the veins and arteries to be majorly injured and useless, the other was down his lip. Upon years he was grown used to using one eye and that hadn't really shortened any of his physical abilities nor brain. 

The table the six of us were sittting in was a rounded one, the chairs was a rounded red couch with a small empty space were we could walk out or in it to sit. The table was covered in a fancy white layer, I found quite suitable how the whole decoration was printed in nothing but red couches and white tables, dark brown wooden floors which creaked whenever someone with heels walked over them. The couches were staked in the left and middle of the bar, on the right was a long wooden bar with two bartenders, a female and a male. I didn't really catch a glimpse of their appearance since I just glanced their once we got into the bar, then simply made my focus to the oh-so-lovely-table while the four continued to chat along casually. 

On the far end of the room, about two tables away from our own was a stage, not a fancy one in fact it was just a three steps higher than the wooden floor. There were musical instruments, including two guitars and some drums. I assumed a band was going to play later on, it wouldn't possibly be a famous well-known band.. Heck their music would probably be a big joke. Then again, who am I to judge.. I don't even know how to hit the high nor low notes well enough, but I still can play the piano. Thanks to the expensive lessons I was taken to as a kid of course, I had a good taste in music and always adored rock bands in all genres. But by the end of this night I'll be able to judge whether their music was enjoyable or not. 

8:30 PM.. 

After checking my watch for the seventh time this evening, I assumed their won't be any show today and the band was probably not coming. With a sigh I placed my now empty water cup down and excused myself from the table and went to the bartender, sitting myself over an empty chair by the bar, quite far from the rest who were sitting along it to avoid any unnecessary conversations or contacts. 

' it'll be rude to ask them to go home already, so there goes my only ride for home. ' a quick glance was giving to the table where the four were sitting, they were talking and laughing all casually. It seemed that Rai was out of place when he was around them, and they didn't mind if he was there or not. Not that he bothered or cared about really. 

" Is there any non-alcoholic drinks I could choose from, please?" His toneless polite voice caught the attention of the female bartender, she gave of a small smile and nodded her head before moving her hand behind her assuring for a few types of drinks that weren't alcoholic nor had the slightest bit of it. He gave a thoughtful expression for a few seconds before returning to his usual stoic expressionless face and decided to go with a fresh lemonade with a small touch of mint in it, it'll help him keep refreshed up for the rest of this evening. 

Just as he was about to talk the first sip of my drink, I heard a few people start cheering behind me so I turned around and searched for the source which brought such reaction of the crowd. The sight I was met with was a four people climbing ontop of the stage, three looking rather regular but the forth looked rather…. To put it out plainly, out of place. 

I frowned slightly and continued to stare, the man whom I was now focusing on looking it seemed to get to the front of the stage and stood infront of the microphone. ' So he's the lead singer? I'm guessing this is ought to be either a good rock band or a simply group of weirdos. ' I really should stop doing this, whenever boredom gets into me I'd start making comments about people inside of my head out of nowhere, but never would speak them out of course. 

" Welcome to Joseph's bar, me and the boys here will be your entertainment source this night~ Unfortunately I haven't prepared any new song for tonight.. Because as you see my friend here Joseph decided to call me at the very last moment. " Icy blue eyes flashed through his fringe, a small wave was given toward the man at the very back of the bar whom I assumed to be Joseph the owner of the bar. 

" Anyways I decided to take one request tonight, just scream out the song names you got and I'll see what me and my boys can choose from. " He grinned, to tell the truth he looked full of spirit and quite jumpy, and his voice was too cheerful. I rolled my eyes slightly and ran a hand through my hair, propping an elbow against the table and turned to watch with disinterest eyes, though I couldn't help but to look at the weird singer's appearance while the audience screamed random songs for him to play. 

The pale skinned boy was dressed in light blue skinny jeans, they were ripped around the knees area and tugged down the ankles in a pair of black military boots. On the top he had a V cut T-shirt which hung just below his chest area, from my spot I could see half a print of a heart tattoo with something writing. However, I couldn't make out what it was since I wasn't close enough. He was ridiculously dressed in plenty of hand accessories and a few necklaces, the weird thing about him was that his hair was black, and the lower half of it was grey. ' Probably dyed. ' I assumed and continued to watch carelessly. 

" Okay okay calm down.. " He called out for the crowd and used his hands to hush them down politely. One hand flew up running through his silkish hair, a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. Grasping the microphone with his other hand, he leaned close so that his lips were pressed softly against them for a second before letting out the most incredibly girlish giggle I've ever heard. ' Not that I heard many ones anyway. ' I continued to watch once again, taking a sip of my juice before retuning my attention to the stage. 

" We'll be playing innocence, by halestorm. How does that sound? " Some made annoyed groaning sounds, I only frowned.. The song was pretty good, despite it was four years ago. 

The man seemed to give a small chuckle before finishing. " Oh come on! I know all of you like it, and I doubt most of you listen to songs older than two years ago. But come on, this was one of the songs ever released in 2010. Atleast to me. " He gave a small shrug and the crowd once again cheered, they seemed to change their minds upon listening to him speak. 

' Good choice of music, but can you really pull the song right? ' I tilted my head and cupped my cheek in my right hand, leaning against the counter while the music began playing. The guitarists seemed really good, so I continued to listen. 

Peeling his hands from the microphone, he gave a few taps of his left foot while the guitarists began playing. His head swaying from side to side with his eyes closed, before approaching the mic once again. Both palms fisted over it holding onto it while parting his lips and began singing. 

_''You see it from the outside__  
__You're running toward the wall''_

He swayed his head left and side while the guitarists played, foot tapping softly against the surface of the stage. 

_''Swinging from your blind side__  
__But you don't know me at all''_

He closed his eyes, going for the high notes. 

_''I've been here too many times before__  
__And your tears don't mean a thing__  
__I only come when you scream, I told you''  
__  
_

' He isn't even near bad… I'll give him that. ' Rai thought, taking another sip from his juice. 

_''Child, don't follow me home__  
__You're just too perfect for my hands to hold''_

He paused and leaned against the microphone stand. 

_''If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away__  
__And I just want to take your innocence__''__  
_

He paused while the music played, grasping the mic and yanking it from it's stand. He held it in one hand while holding the microphone stand in the other, his voice never missing a note. 

_''Is this what you wanted__  
__Did I make your dreams come true?__''_

He looked around the bar, locking eyes with me. I looked around trying to find whatever was behind me and found nothing, I returning my eyes back to find him still starring toward me while singing.

_''You're sitting in a corner__  
__Wondering what you got into''_

I made an invisible gulp, was his words directed to me? 

_''And you ache for things you don't understand__  
__That your tears don't mean a thing__  
__I only come when you scream, and I told you''_

During all of this time, he didn't move his eyes around at all, that made me kind of nervous. I looked back to the table and took a gulp of my juice.

_''Child, don't follow me home__  
__You're just too perfect for my hands to hold__  
__If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away__  
__And I just want to take your innocence''_

I looked back up to find him still looking to another side, I sighed in relief. Only to find him looking right back to me again, I froze.

_''There's no such thing as fate__  
__Only yourself to blame you never walked away''_

He gripped tightly onto the microphone and screamed. I swear my eyes widened, he had hit the note right on the spot... While looking at me.

_''Child, don't follow me home__  
__You're just too perfect for my hands to hold__  
__If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away__  
__And I just want to take your innocence''_

The moment he pulled back from the microphone, it took him a few seconds to rip his eyes from mine and wave to the cheering crowd which was screaming their hearts out for him. Some even dared to throw some improper comments. 

'' ARE YOU SINGLE?!'' 

'' PLEASE MARRY ME!'' 

'' WHY ARE YOU SO PERFECT?'' ( This comment was given by a boy, horrifying, I know. )

I couldn't listen to anymore, they were getting worser and worser and I simply grunted and turned to the bartender, handing her my cup and mumbled.

'' Fill it up, please. '' 

* * *

/ Phew, I think this limit is good for the first chapter, . I'll probably make it longer on the rest. This took me twelve pages ouo but it was fun.

Hope you like! Feedback would be nice~ _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter yeys~

-coughs- I'm not really sure what to babble before it o-O so might as well get working on it. Again forgive me for any misspelling mistakes EAE

* * *

**Chapter 2: Are you serious?**

**No one's POV:**

_6:00 AM.._

The peeping sound of the clock woke the young teen up within seconds, he sat up and muffled a yawn with the back of his hand. The mattress creaked softly when he rolled around to get out of the bed, blindly making his way to the bathroom.

_'Damn them for making me awake for so long.. '_

He closed his eyes and turned the water tap on, letting the cold liquid mingle through his fingers and fill his palms, before splashing it all together against his face. Upon drying his face and hair, he cracked his eyes open and starred at his reflection. Some barely noticeable bags under his eyes had began to form, he was still lacking hours of sleep since the boys drove him home around three in the morning, leaving him only two hours of sleep if you remove the hour that was spent packing up his belongings.

' College huh…?' His thoughts soon were interrupted by the sound of knocking.

" Just a second. " He called out, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and some sweat pants, draping the towel around his shoulders. He walked to his room's door and opened the door, the brunette maid was standing on the other side. She quickly covered her face embarrassingly and muttered in a soft voice.

" Y-Your shirt.. " The brunette mumbled softly.

" Huh?.. Oh!"

He marched back to his closet and grabbed the nearest shirt, which was a plain grey T-shirt.

" Yes sorry, was there something that you need? " He approached the door once again, tugged at the end of his shirt once it was pulled on.

" A-Ah yes Rai-san.. Breakfast is ready, Mr. Miller requests your presents during it. He'd appreciate it if you had breakfast with him today before you leave. " A small kind smile was tugged in the corner of her thin rosy lips, the woman was in her early twenties and had been around enough to witness the growing of the young Miller.

The boy paused for a few seconds, looking to the side at a random spot at the wall. He hesitated at first but then shrugged " Sure, tell him I'll be down in two minutes. "

Once the maid was finally down, he sighed and closed the door. Racking his hands through his still messy hair and looked at the clock.

_' 6:45.. I can have a quick breakfast then change and make a quick check if I'd forget anything before leaving. The trip to the college would take two hours to get to the state's college. I got time. ' _

Like a clock and as specific as he was, two minutes were the only time that took him to comb his hair down and make his way down the stairs, to be greeted by a few bows of the maids. He sighed softly, Rai really hated the over respect and attention all together the maids and servants of the house had given him for years. He made his way to the dining room, already finding his older brother sitting on his father's right side, his eyes flickered with anger but immediately died down and he took his seat over his father's left side… No one sits in mother's seat… His older brother should be aware of that already, but it was still morning he won't throw any tantrums right now.

" Good morning father, brother. " He spoke in a soft voice, not losing the blank expression on his face. The two didn't seem to stop and greet him back, instead they continued to discuss business and economy.

Rai felt his anger boil up again, before he could speak the butler came in carrying Rai's dish.

Mr. Miller finally took notice of his presence and spoke " Oh you're here, Subaru here will drive you to the university. "

His brother, Subaru huffed slightly and took a sip of his coffee. " But I can't run late for work father. "

Mr. Miller gave a small laugh and shook his head. " You're my son, I'm sure my own company won't cut some of your monthly payment would they? I'd fire them right on the spot. "

Rai frowned slightly, he placed four sugar cubes in his tea and stirred it while speaking in a polite way. " But father, if you're going to be easy on your own son.. Shouldn't you be easy on your co-workers as well?"

Mr. Miller stopped eating, soon Rai felt regretted his words, despite being one hundred percent sure he was right on the spot. " You won't understand how business work, you still have a long way ahead of you. People work without complying Rai, you should too. On the other hand here, Subaru does whatever he's told to without questioning it. That's how business works boy. "

Without any further words, he returned to his dish. Leaving Subaru to finish his dish silently, and Rai looking down his dish with blank eyes.

Upon finishing half of his dish, Rai excused himself with the excuse to finish packing and sorting his things out. He made his way to his room and looked the door behind him, he went to his desk and opened the drawer taking a picture frame out.

" Today is the big day, mom. " He spoke softly, tracing the picture of his mother hugging him when he was a kid. In the picture he had a huge pout and a blush, his face was clean from any wounds. His mother had a kind smile while pressing her cheek against his own, he still remembers this day like it was yesterday.. He wished it was.

* * *

**_-flashback-_**

_" Smile to the camera sweetie!" _

_His mother chipped, coming around her son and hugged him from behind making it hard for him to continue playing with his puzzle._

_" M-Mom stop! I don't want to take a picture. " He mumbled softly, his cheeks becoming a soft shade of red._

_" Hey come on~ do it for mommy okay? On three, one… two…. cheese!"_

_The blinding white flash made him cringe after the photo was taken, his mother continued to rub her cheek against his own while looking through the camera._

_" Ohhhh~ you look so cute Rai-chan!"_

_" Mom.. please drop th-"_

_" You're so handsome!"_

_" Mo-"_

_" My little baby is gonna grow up, and I'll choose his wife for him!" _

_His face turned into utter disgust, a child of course hated the idea of marriage. _

_" No mo-" _

_" Or maybe a husband!" _

_" HUH!? how's that even possible?" _

_His mother's eyes widened, she quickly laughed nervously and hugged her son. _

_" A-Ah! you're still young to know these things you know?"_

**_-end flashback-_**

He didn't notice the tear that trickled down his left cheek, just until the salty drop made contact with the picture. He wiped his eye clean and cleared his throat, placing the picture back in his desk and turned to finish his last checks.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_**

" Alright freshmen and woman! Now that you've been giving your dorm keys, please follow you supervisors and they'll show you your dorms! I hope you have a lovely first year here, remember do NOT blow your rape whistle unless it's really happening. We don't need any unnecessary trouble around now do we? " spoke the female cheerful head of the supervisors.

' Rape whistle..? That just doesn't make sense, regardless… ' Rai sighed softly and wore the whistle around his neck, since it was designed to be carried around in a necklace.

" Oh and your bags had been delivered to your dorms a few minutes ago, if one of your bags are messing just report that to the supervisor and we'll look for it. That's all students, have a great first year!" Chipped the woman happily, some rude comments were mumbled amongst the crowd but luckily none reached her ears.

**Rai's POV:**

" Alright freshmen, as you can see the new students had been collected in one building. Rooms would be shared by two people maximum, although the rooms are being shared we actually separated woman rooms from boys rooms, but you still get to live in the same building. Each room consists a regular bedroom with all your needs except a TV screen you'll have to pay extra charge for it later, and a bathroom. The living room is in the first floor, there's some entertaining materials for all youth. Here are the numbers of your rooms, now I'll leave you be, have fun and get to know each other!"

Spoke a blondish woman, which looked no less than twenty.

' A senior I guess, no I'm sure. ' I assumed while taking a small squared piece of paper with number _'34'_ writing in bold italic letters. I sighed and heaved my back bag over my left shoulder, while dragging a black suitcase in the other hand. My white t-shirt was accompanied with a Shemagh, that was stripped in black and white and a pair of skinny black jeans.

" Oh and also rooms from one to twenty are in this floor, rooms from twenty one to forty are in the second floor. " The woman finished off as some students began approaching her asking questions and triggering her for details they obviously needed help with.

I didn't need to be told twice, so I made my way up the stairs and made my way through the halls. The building was quite big, in fact it was built in a **U **shape to engulf as many students as possible. It even had its own small garden and a parking lot.

' Room thirty four, thirty four, thirty four.. ' I muttered silently while reading the papers on each door until I reached my room.

' Ah thirty four. '

I stopped infront of the door and read through the paper. " Rai Miller.. Room thirty four. "

I didn't bother reading the name of my roommate, just by confirming it was my room I entered it and dragged the suitcase to one of the beds, I choose the bed on the left side of the room, with its own small desk and a bigger desk for studying.

Upon placing the bags down, I went back to the front door and closed it but didn't lock it since the so called 'roommate' should arrive soon or later. I opened my bag and began unpacking my things.

Once I had everything in its place, the books organized alphabetically and each genre was separated from the rest, for example the wild animal selections were staked on the right, the function ones on the left and esectera.

" Right, now where did I place my game of thrones Clash of kings? Ah, here it is. " I smiled, grabbing my favorite book of the whole collection by George R.R Martin, taking a seat infront of my desk with the back of the chair facing it and began reading. I preferred Game of thrones over plenty of novels for the perfection of its strategies, depth of the story and the different point of views in the story.

I didn't know for how long I sat reading, but I think it was an hour and half until I heard the door open. Without really lifting my head from the book I assumed it was my roommate, though I was too into the book and didn't bother to greet him not acknowledge his presence. That, until I heard him speak first.

" Yo, you must be Rai. I read your name outside the door,"

' Obviously.' I felt like rolling my eyes but restrained from such and continued to read.

After a few seconds of awkward silence filling the room, I decided to finally atleast look at him and see what kind of person he was.

To my surprise, and shockery. The moment I lifted my head to look at him, azure blue eye met a pair of icy blue ones that were so familiar.

' Huh..? This is the guy from the bar last night, must be a coincidence' I studied his appearance for the second time and remained silent.

He was dressed up all fancy fashioned style. A pair of black skinny jeans hung tightly around his lower frame, accompanied with a pair of black military boots. On the top he had a V cut t-shirt that hung lower than his cleavage ( E.E If men had any.. ) A triad necklace and plenty of hand accessories, orange goggles over his head that seemed out of place. And to my joy, he had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips.

It didn't take me much time to realize I had been starring for too long and didn't utter a word, so as simply as it could, I lowered my eyes back to the book and spoke.

" …. I don't think I like you. "

* * *

**WEEEELLLLLLLLL, now that my writer's block is gone I can finally continue this! E.E **

**Reviews are appreciated, and everything else of course :3 Also a special thanks to my friend Kirigaya Uchiha for lending me Rai.**

**Bloody-MotherArt97 OUT.**


End file.
